


To do list

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов про то, как Шу и Тацую носит по всем штатам Америки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Салмон, штат Айдахо

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTPWars-2 на diary.ru  
> В соавторстве с еще кучей замечательных людей))  
> Полный сборник драбблов - http://www.fandomfb.ru/todolist.htm, начинать с золотой звездочки, а дальше как сердце подскажет)

Они снимают небольшой домик на берегу лесного озера. На тридцать миль вокруг — ни одной живой души, кроме шуршащих в чаще животных, и Шузо не устает повторять, что это лучший отпуск, какой у них был. Тацуя, в принципе, с ним согласен.

Они смотрят фильмы, читают с одного планшета, много купаются в удивительно теплой воде и еще больше — трахаются. Иногда — быстро и остро, разгоряченные после пробежки по лесу тела липнут друг к другу, а неудобный корень под спиной дерет кожу. Иногда — долго и мучительно медленно, глядя глаза в глаза и сплетясь пальцами, пока кто-нибудь не срывается на привычный жесткий ритм. В один из таких вечером Шузо и достает из сумки подарок.

— Что там? — спрашивает Тацуя, выпутываясь из простыней и убирая взмокшую челку с глаз.

— То, что ты давно хотел, — хмыкает Шузо, кидая ему небольшую коробочку.

Тацуя любопытно шуршит оберточной бумагой, а Шузо наблюдает, не приближаясь к кровати — он не хочет пропустить ни единой эмоции Тацуи, когда тот увидит подарок.

— Оу, — выдыхает Тацуя, бережно вынимая из упаковки анальные бусы — почти прозрачные, лишь слегка подернутые зеленью. — Под цвет глаз выбирал?

— Я старался, — кивает Шузо, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тацуи — тот непроизвольно, явно не замечая этого, раз за разом облизывает губы. Глаза неуловимо темнеют.

— Поможешь? — хрипло спрашивает Тацуя. Перебирает бусы между пальцами, как четки, и чуть раздвигает ноги. Предлагает.

У Шузо резко пересыхает во рту — ебаная пустыня Сахара, сто двадцать градусов по Фаренгейту, он весь сейчас вспыхнет, как спичка.

— Сам, — короткое слово обдирает горло до крови, тяжело падает вниз, и Шузо едва не падает тоже. Его ведет как пятнадцатилетку, впервые увидевшего сиськи наяву, он хочет помочь, хочет сам затолкать в Тацую все тридцать сантиметров переливчатых бусин, но это позже, а сейчас он хочет смотреть.

— Извращенец, — улыбается Тацуя. Наливает в ладонь смазку, снова скользит рукой по бусам — теперь они влажно и зелено блестят в неярком электрическом свете.

— Сам такой, — ворчит Шузо, пытаясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Сохранять спокойствие. Оставаться на месте, что бы ни произошло, и просто смотреть.

Член стоит колом, прижимаясь к животу, будто Шузо и не кончал меньше часа назад.

Тацуя, продолжая задумчиво и нежно улыбаться, расставляет ноги еще шире и прижимает к покрасневшему, растраханному после прошлого раза входу первую бусину. Шузо непроизвольно подается вперед, чтобы лучше видеть, и Тацуя коротко рыкает:

— Стоять.

Шузо слушается, стоит, наблюдая, как смыкаются мышцы вокруг первой бусины, как они расходятся вновь, пропуская внутрь вторую, и третью, и четвертую. Тацуя уже не улыбается, кусает губы — над верхней выступила испарина — и прислушивается к своим ощущениям.

Шузо кажется, что под ним плавится и горит пол — дышать уже нечем, легкие будто забиты ватой — воздух в комнате раскалено бурлит, огнем оседая на коже.

Тацуя коротко всхлипывает, пропихивая в себя еще две бусины. Взгляд у него плывущий, мутный, рот приоткрыт, на щеках — неровные пятна румянца. Бедра мелко подрагивают от напряжения, и блестящие от смазки пальцы — тоже.

Шузо чувствует во рту металлический привкус крови — и не заметил, как прокусил губу. Слишком был увлечен зрелищем.

Тацуя заканчивает с бусами и обессилено растекается по простыням. Грудная клетка тяжело вздымается, когда он с трудом выталкивает из себя:

— Охуеть, — а потом: — Можно.

Шузо больше ничего не нужно — он срывается с места, в секунду оказываясь на кровати, нависает над Тацуей. Целует — коротко, только обозначив касание — и садится между раздвинутых ног.

Покрасневший и натертый анус плотно обхватывает прозрачный стопор. Это даже красиво, и Шузо секунду медлит, прежде чем слегка надавить на основание.

Тацуя отзывается низким горловым стоном, от которого у Шузо, как всегда, поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Кончить хочется нестерпимо, но сначала он разберется с Тацуей.

Шузо вновь берется за стопор — тот скользит между пальцами — и тянет. Тацуя снова стонет, вскидывает бедра, будто не желает выпускать бусы из себя, и Шузо успокаивающе кладет ладонь ему на живот, едва не задевая член.

— Блядь, Шу, скотина ты, — задыхаясь, бормочет Тацуя и тут же захлебывается стоном, когда Шузо, вытащив три бусины, резко вталкивает их обратно.

У Тацуи закатываются глаза, он бормочет что-то несомненно грязное и матерное, кроет Шузо на все лады — тот не слышит. В ушах шумит кровь, а сердце грохочет где-то в горле. Он вытягивает — и вталкивает, поглаживает Тацую по животу и бедрам, старательно обходя член, наслаждается тем, как Тацуя дрожит под его руками. Он всегда отзывчив и падок на ласку, но сегодня — это что-то особенное.

Шузо жалеет, что не догадался принести в спальню фотоаппарат, такой Тацуя — настоящее произведение артхаусного искусства, не чета раздутым от самомнения Монам Лизам и Давидам. Правда, едва ли он смог бы удержать камеру в руках — его тоже трясет от похоти, и это уже почти невозможно терпеть.

Тацуя кончает на последней бусине, содрогаясь всем телом, и безвольно обмякает, жмуря глаза. Сперма течет по животу и промежности, раскрытое блестящее отверстие подрагивает, пытаясь сжаться вокруг пустоты. Шузо хватает нескольких резких, почти грубых движений рукой по члену, чтобы тоже кончить и рухнуть рядом с Тацуей на разворошенную постель.

— Шу, ты тоже должен это попробовать, они охрененные, — в голосе Тацуи слышна усталая улыбка.

— Угу, — Шузо целует его в мокрый затылок, придвигаясь ближе. — Завтра.

Ради таких ночей Шузо готов подарить Тацуе даже статую Свободы.


	2. Буффало, штат Нью-Йорк

Они сидят в небольшом придорожном баре в часе езды от канадской границы. Шуу хочет посмотреть на Ниагарский водопад, но не хочет путешествовать по ночам, поэтому они снимают номер в мотеле и идут пить пиво.

Пиво хорошее, его много — настоящий пивной водопад, — и Тацуя как-то упускает момент, когда за их столиком появляются две белокурые близняшки-канадки с французским акцентом и силиконовыми сиськами. Они красивы как дорогие куклы и, кажется, не против развлечься с заезжими симпатичными иностранцами. Тацуя забывает их имена через пять минут и теперь называет левую Барби, а правую — Синди. Они не против.

Синди, а может, Барби, кричит:

— Еще пива, бармен-сан! — и смеется.

Барби, а может, Синди доверительно шепчет Тацуе на ухо, перегнувшись через стол:

— Никогда не целовалась с японцем. На брудершафт?

Тацуя кивает, пьет, снова пьет и целует. Губы у Шузо горькие и твердые, рука на шее — горячая, и это уже ни хрена не брудершафт, но ему насрать.

Момент, когда канадские близняшки исчезают, Тацуя упускает тоже.

К Ниагарскому водопаду они отправляются только после полудня.


	3. Вашингтон, округ Колумбия

В Овальном кабинете прохладно и тихо. Их группу уже увел за собой гид, а Шузо задержался, будто бы увлеченный пейзажем на стене, и Тацуя задержался вместе с ним. И, похоже, их «побега» никто не заметил.

Шузо проводит пальцами по полированной столешнице, кажется, еще хранящей рокочущий отзвук моря.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Двенадцать минут, — Тацуя обнимает его со спины, щелкает пряжкой ремня на брюках Шузо. — Успеем.

Конечно, они успеют. В Овальном кабинете нет ни камер, ни датчиков движения, а президент всю неделю будет в отъезде, и только поэтому Шузо согласился на эту авантюру. Тацуя вообще много чего хочет, и это — лишь одна вещь из многих, что Шузо готов ему подарить.

К тому же, их обоих заводит риск.

Он разворачивается в руках Тацуи, встречая темный и жадный взгляд.

— Я уже говорил, что у тебя странные представления о ролевых играх?

— Раз сто, — ухмыляется Тацуя. — А теперь заткнись. — И добавляет контрольным: — Президент Ниджимура.

Ублюдок.

Тацуя текуче сползает вниз, расстегивает ширинку брюк Шузо и берет в рот.

Блядь.

Теперь Шузо прекрасно понимает, что чувствовал Билл Клинтон. От резкого, жаркого удовольствия плавятся мозги и подгибаются ноги, а Тацуя, будто издеваясь, совсем не торопится — облизывает член по всей длине, посасывает головку, иногда нарочно цепляя зубами нежную кожицу, забирает глубоко в рот и сглатывает, сжимая стенками горла так, что у Шузо темнеет в глазах.

Монике и не снилось.

Шузо не закрывает глаза во время оргазма, и потому видит, как дергается кадык на шее Тацуи, когда тот глотает, как блестят мокрые от слюны и спермы губы, как закатываются глаза Тацуи, когда он расстегивает свои джинсы и начинает быстро и грубо дрочить, утыкается лбом в бедро Шузо. Ему хватает минуты, а потом Шузо поднимает его с колен, всовывает в руки салфетку и целует соленые губы.

— Следующий раз — в Пентагоне, — хрипло говорит он, и Тацуя смеется.


	4. Солсбери, штат Мэриленд

Они трахаются как попало и где попало; Шузо отсасывает Тацуе в туалете на какой-то препаршивой заправке с чокнутым клерком за стойкой, Тацуя связывает ему руки и доводит до исступления на желтых от старости, но еще пытающихся крахмально хрустеть простынях в дешевом мотеле. Он же смеется, что Шузо неправильно понимает настоящие семейные ценности, а тот отвечает, что всегда хотел знать, что чувствует человек в такие моменты. Это могло бы считаться медовым месяцем, вот только празднуют они развод.

— Почему есть медовый месяц после свадьбы, но нет никакого после развода? — спрашивает Тацуя на восьмой день их отпуска, роясь в мини-баре номера в очередном отеле — приличном на этот раз. Он немного пьян и очень затрахан; ему охуенно.

— Например? — хмыкает Шузо за спиной и многообещающе шуршит фольгой. — Горчичного?

— Хотя бы, — соглашается Тацуя, перебирая бутылочки. — Ром или джин?

— И то, и другое, и тащи уже сюда свою задницу, мистер Забери-Свое-Кольцо, у меня есть еще одна идея.


	5. Орландо, штат Флорида

Они прячутся в какой-то подсобке, заваленной старыми костюмами, игрушками и сувенирами. У Шузо неестественно вывернута рука, джинсы Тацуи слиплись и загрубели от крови.

— Я хотел в Диснейленд, а не в ебучий Зомбиленд, — укоризненно говорит Шузо, глядя, как Тацуя рвет свою футболку на лоскуты.

— Ну извини, — тот скалит зубы в кривой болезненной усмешке. — В следующий раз буду тщательнее планировать поездку. На, зажми в зубах, сейчас посмотри твое плечо, — он кидает Шузо похожую на ногу деревяшку. Тот скептически на нее смотрит:

— Кого ты расчленил?

— Пиноккио, — злодейски ухмыляется Тацуя, садясь на корточки рядом с Шузо. — Сейчас будет больно, — предупреждает он, кладя ладонь на вывихнутое плечо. Шузо кивает, прикусывая игрушечную ногу, и вжимается затылком в стену — вот сейчас, сейчас...

Боль все равно неожиданна и ослепительна, обжигает нервные окончания и огнем вскипает в сосудах. Кажется, будто руку не вправили, а нахуй оторвали. Шузо выплевывает деревяшку и тяжело дышит, смаргивая выступившие слезы.

— Я бы поцеловал тебя, чтобы все прошло, — Тацуя проводит рукой по щеке Шузо, размазывая влагу, — но от тебя несет тухлыми мозгами.

— На себя посмотри, — шутливо огрызается Шузо, и они все равно целуются — до одури, до саднящих губ и привкуса крови на языке.

Из-за стены доносится отчаянный, обрывающийся на пронзительной ноте, вопль и глухое довольное чавканье.


	6. Гринвуд, штат Миссисипи

Однажды их выбросят с парашютами где-то над Миссисипи, и слева будет полыхать багровым Гринвуд, а справа — пениться мертвыми телами река. Их, конечно, угораздит приземлиться на краю болота, и обожравшийся мертвечины аллигатор на миг приоткроет желтые пустые глаза, прежде чем скроется в густом омуте.

Тацуя вслух пожалеет об упущенной возможности разжиться портфелем и туфлями из натуральной кожи, а Шузо отвесит ему подзатыльник и, смеясь, поправит съехавшую с волос пятнистую бандану.

Затем из кустов полезут склизкие, одутловатые, отвратительные твари, уже не напоминающие людей, и им станет не до разговоров.

Шузо отстрелит щупальце, тянущееся к Тацуе со спины, а тот прибьет прыгнувшую на Шузо «жабу» ножом к дереву. Из-под ноги Тацуи брызнет фиолетовой слизью мозгов, и Шузо хмыкнет:

— Признайся, ты давно мечтал это сделать.

— Даже не представляешь, как.

Будет много синей крови, и слизи, и мутной, зеленоватой воды, но они справятся.

А потом, стоя по колено в грязи и россыпи гильз, Тацуя щелкнет зажигалкой, прикуривая, и скажет:

— Отлично повеселились.

Шузо закинет на плечо автомат, сотрет со лба пот, смешанный с кровью, и ответит:

— Когда все закончится — сходим в кино.


	7. Винслоу, штат Аризона

Все случается, как в плохих голливудских вестернах категории «D». Они заходят в крошечный банк в каком-то пыльном аризонском захолустье, занимают очередь в единственное работающее окно, и тут банк захватывают грабители.

Они выдают стандартный набор угроз вперемешку с «Мы заберем деньги, и никто не пострадает» и размахивают пистолетами.

Тацуе смешно. Шузо, сидящему рядом, тоже, и, видимо, это написано у него на лице, потому что один из грабителей вдруг подходит к нему и угрожающе спрашивает:

— Что смешного? А если я пущу тебе пулю в лоб, тоже будет смешно? Будет?! — от него несет перегаром, он все больше распаляется и тычет пистолетом в лицо Шузо, в его рот, разжимая зубы стволом и пропихивая его дальше.

Тацуя замирает, переставая даже дышать. Какой бы забавной не казалась ситуация с этим игрушечным пьяным ограблением, сейчас ему не до смеха. А Шузо — вот больной ублюдок, с восхищением думает Тацуя, — получает от ситуации удовольствие. Ну да, «Поучаствовать в ограблении банка» — пункт номер восемь из дополнительного списка «Хер-сбудется-но-пусть-будет» желаний.

Тацуя смотрит на подвижный рот, на губы, плотно обхватывающие вороненое дуло, на неровно дергающийся кадык, когда Шузо сглатывает слюну, и его ведет тоже.

Блядь, они оба — ебнутые на всю голову придурки, адреналиновые наркоманы, у которых встает на заряженное оружие у головы.

— Н-ну?! А если я сейчас выстрелю?! — грабитель почти орет, разъяренный слишком спокойным взглядом. Второй идет к ним, привлеченный шумом, и не обращает внимания на остальных заложников.

Лучший шанс, который у них может быть.

Тацуя быстро говорит:

— Дебил, у тебя пистолет на предохранителе.

Грабитель ведется на уверенный голос, тянет ствол к себе, и в этот момент Шузо перехватывает его руку, выворачивая запястье. Пистолет падает на пол, а Тацуя кидается на второго — тот подошел неосторожно близко и пистолет держал дулом вниз. Тацуе этих секунд достаточно.

Через три минуты, когда в банке наконец появляется полиция, все уже кончено. Грабители валяются на полу, туго спеленатые по рукам и ногам галстуками и ремнями, бледная до синевы кассирша жадно глотает воду, а посетители бурно обсуждают случившееся друг с другом и по телефонам.

Через два часа, когда их отпускают, взяв показания и сухо поблагодарив за помощь, Тацуя заталкивает Шузо в первый попавшийся переулок и толкает к стене.

— Ты больной, — бормочет он, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Шузо. — Абсолютно чокнутый. Я думал, он тебя все-таки пристрелит. И ты охуенно смотрелся с пушкой во рту, у меня почти встал.

Шузо подается бедрами ему навстречу:

— У меня тоже, — и у Тацуи пересыхает в горле, когда он чувствует твердый член, упирающийся в его ногу.

— Блядь, — выдавливает он. Шузо смеется ему в шею:

— Трахни меня.

— Псих, — убежденно говорит Тацуя и оглядывается. Заполняющийся светлыми вечерними сумерками переулок тих и безлюден.

Шузо разворачивается лицом к стене, упирается лбом в согнутую руку и глухо ворчит что-то невнятное, когда Тацуя слишком резко сдирает с него джинсы.

— Лучше заткнись, — советует ему Тацуя, доставая из кармана презерватив и расстегивая свои джинсы.

Шузо хмыкает, но молчит. Хорошо.

Они трахались утром, поэтому смазки на презервативе должно быть достаточно, но Тацуя все равно прикусывает губу, когда делает первый пробный толчок внутрь, крепко обняв Шузо за пояс.

Теперь тот не молчит, утробно стонет — в тишине переулка звук просто оглушительный — и Тацуя закрывает ему рот ладонью. И замирает, чувствуя мокрое прикосновение языка.

Точно.

Тацуя вталкивает пальцы в рот Шузо — горячий, влажный, восхитительный — и начинает неторопливо покачивать бедрами, входя совсем неглубоко и тут же выходя.

Шузо это не нравится — Тацуя чувствует возмущенное клокотание произнесенных слов в его горле — но Тацуя не собирается ему потакать.

Просто небольшая месть за те минуты в банке.

Шузо мстит ему по-своему: то забирает пальцы в рот так глубоко, что Тацуя почти чувствует кончиками нежные стенки горла, то почти выпускает их, прикусывая подушечки пальцев.

Это горячо, и мокро, и охуенно, Шузо сжимает задницу и старательно обводит языком пальцы, и Тацуя не выдерживает — срывается на быстрый и жесткий ритм, втрахивая Шузо в стену. Ребра под второй ладонью ходят ходуном, и Шузо уже не сосет пальцы, а просто насаживается на них ртом, щекоча дыханием и низкими стонами, волной дрожи отдающимися по позвоночнику Тацуи.

Они кончают почти одновременно. Тацуя неохотно отпускает Шузо и прислоняется к стене рядом — ноги держат с трудом. Прохладный воздух переулка приятно холодит разгоряченную влажную кожу.

— Как в старые добрые времена, а? — смеется Шузо, пока Тацуя снимает использованный презерватив и натягивает джинсы.

— Только баскетбола нет, — соглашается Тацуя. — и закат для ухода в него, держась за руки, мы уже проебали.


	8. Лас-Вегас, штат Невада

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Умные люди подсказывают, что однополые браки в Неваде уже легализовали, ура!

Шуу горячо дышит в ухо, обдавая смешанным запахом верескового джина, темного рома и текилы с легкой примесью цитруса — лимонный сок до сих пор щиплет зацелованные губы Тацуи. Комната чуть плывет перед глазами, все предметы подернуты зыбким и душным летним маревом. У Тацуи туман в голове; он с силой жмурится и пытается сосредоточиться на черной и тощей фигуре священника.

— Берешь ли ты, Шузо Ниджимура, в мужья Тацую Химуро, чтобы быть с ним в радости и горе, в бедности и богатстве, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

— Oh yes, — хрипло выдыхает Шуу, еще больше наваливаясь на плечо Тацуи, по позвоночнику которого прокатывается дрожь возбуждения.

Некоторые желания просто необходимо исполнять.

— Берешь ли ты, Тацуя Химуро, в мужья Шузо Ниджимуру, чтобы быть с ним в радости и горе, в бедности и богатстве, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

— Конечно, — Тацуя улыбается, обнимая Шузо за талию. Кожа под майкой кажется раскаленной, как пляжный песок в Центральной Флориде; Шузо чуть прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь под ласку, и Тацуя закусывает саднящую губу — еще рано, пока еще нельзя.

Они обмениваются кольцами в полной тишине, целиком сосредоточенные на том, чтобы надеть тонкий ободок на палец с первого раза. У них даже получается, и наконец священник говорит:

— Жених может поцеловать жениха.

Они тянутся друг к другу одновременно и целуются под вежливые аплодисменты наемных свидетелей. Целуются грязно, мокро, жадно и ни хрена не целомудренно, еще раз обещая друг другу то, с чем только что согласились. В болезни и здравии, в горе и радости, вместе, пока смерть не разлучит их.

Как они подписывают свидетельства о браке, благодарят священника и выходят на улицу, Тацуя уже не помнит.

Они подставляют лица жаркому ночному ветру Невады, и Шузо смеется:

— Итак, дорогой муженек, где мы проведем наш медовый месяц?

— Как обычно, возлюбленный муж мой, — в тон ему отвечает Тацуя. — В постели.


End file.
